Cornerian Invasion
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When the Cornerians pushed on with their very invasion at the heart of the Empire of Splena, it's up for Emperor Spleriia Splero and his selective few vowed themselves to defend their imperial motherland to death in spite being attacked out in the blue as well being armed and defended with weaponry and defenses dated from the First World War period. Would the entourage survive?


In the shorelines miles from the Splenish imperial capital city of Yad Dili Lidi, Falco, Krystal and Marcus were all preparing their weapons for combat.

'I hope my blasters were suitable for combat.'

'What are you talking about, Marcus? I though your blasters were running fine since.'

'I know but these damn things started to go haywire again.'

Krystal plastered a curious look.

'How come?'

'The blasters would sometimes jam at the critical moments.'

Falco scoffed.

'Nah. Forget it, man. Better send those to Slippy next time when we're done here.'

'I will, Falco.'

While a convoy of Landmasters were moving across a paved road, a single Landmaster then stopped right at the group's path. As the hatch opened up, Fox emerges out and faces to the others.

'Okay, guys. We're about to initiate our punitive expedition right now.'

'Alright then.'

'Before I do, I just wanted ask something for the all of you.'

'What is it?'

'Did everyone brought in a lot of munitions and other supplies?'

Both Falco and Krystal nodded their heads.

'Yes.'

'I sure do.'

Marcus simply shook his head in simple denial.

'I'm sorry, Dad. I haven't stock up on munitions or supplies yet but I don't have to.'

Fox scoffed at him.

'No. You better stock up now, Son because we're not stopping till we occupy the first quarters of this place.'

'Okay, Dad. I'll try.'

'Good.'

...

Inside the wood-and-stone-built castle somewhere in the Splenish capital, Emperor Spleriia Splero was just enjoying his light lunch along with his brothers Antono, Johivo and Korifo. Also among with the entourage were two Imperial Splenish Commanders of the National Splenai Military named Acher and Renar. As they were about to finish their meal time, Splero stood up from his chair.

'Alright, everyone. Our light lunch break will be finished in a few moments. We're going to conduct something in the city's streets later.'

'Right now?'

'I'm afraid so, Antono.'

Acher then chuckled.

'Well. That ain't something a bit more worrying.'

'I guess so.'

'What do you mean about that, huh?'

'I don't know.'

All of sudden, they could all hear jet-like noises from outside. Curious on what it was, they looked out at the windows and the Splenish entourage saw something flying high and fast. In the skies above, Arwings began to circle over the entire city. Both Acher and Renar were awe-struck to the very sight of the Cornerian jets flying overhead in massive block formations.

'What are those things?'

'I never seen those types of aircraft before, brother.'

While they watched them fly around in circles, the Arwings started to bombard the buildings with laser cannons and smart bombs. The explosions were so much that the castle walls shakes so much, bringing such alarm to the very occupants inside.

'We're under attack! Defend the Splenai!'

'Lockdown protocol!'

'Move, guys! Move!'

As they rushed in to take shelter or going to man their stationed defenses, a smart bomb landed onto the few stone pillars of the Splenai Castle. The ordinance blew with such force that it shattered some wooden and stone walls to the ground. Most of the entourage were being blown away by the intense blast but none of them were seriously injury, though. As Splero stood up, he catches glimpse of his city being decimated by Arwings.

'Whajah Buwah! (Oh my God!)

Acher and Renar then help him in standing back onto his feet.

'Sire, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Acher! How's the others?'

'Antono, Johivo and Korifo were all okay, Splero!'

'Wait! That's a big negative there, guys!'

In fact, Antono and Johivo were helping Korifo in controlling his bleeding leg that was being hit by a small metal shard.

'Ah! M-Medic! I need a medic over here!'

'Hold it tight there, Korifo!'

As Renar and Johivo pinched his bleeding leg, Antono took his handkerchief and applied it on the young man's wounded leg as an improvised tourniquet.

'Keep it steady on that wrap, man!'

'I know!'

The buildings started to shake again as explosions shook the entire city.

'Acher. Renar. Warn the military about this urgently!'

'Yes, Sire!'

'We'll do!'

When the two commanders left, Splero then helped out his wounded brother on his leg injury.

'Hang on, Korifo. We'll take you to the hospital!'

'OW! W-Watch it, man!'

Splero then carried Korifo on his back while Antono and Johivo readied their Mauser C-96s.

'Guys. Help me out here and give me cover!'

'Got it!'

The trio then departed towards the local hospital while the Arwings continue to the pound the Splenish capital into ruins.


End file.
